User talk:Mr.editorofthigs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skinwalker page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 17:36, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Story Your article has been deleted due to it being a near duplicate of The Statue, which is simply an urban legend told in many different forms. Jay Ten (talk) 17:09, March 28, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:31, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Insomnia You said your friend wrote it? Does he have anything we can call him - just for credit? Or maybe a reddit account I can link him to? [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to your heart']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'Listen to the voices inside your brain']] 16:06, March 31, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:39, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Heads Up Please check to make sure the story isn't already on the site before posting as On the Bus is, and it's properly cited there as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:59, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 22:48, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Notice I'm going to advise you to properly cite your sources to the respective authors. If you continue to attribute Prime to a number of stories that were in fact written by other authors, you will receive a temporary ban as misattribution can lead to serious copyright infringement issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:16, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, as he's done that four separate times, I would strongly suggest doing basic searches on their stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:21, April 5, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:44, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Plagiarists Hey, just wanted to keep you in the loop about the recent story that was copied off of Reddit and Creepypasta.org. After talking to the author, the user in question was in fact plagiarizing their story. As such they've been banned. I wanted to thank you for keeping your eye out for these things as it happens once in a blue moon (and almost always ends poorly for the plagiarist) and drawing attention to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:25, May 25, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:25, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Recent Edits Just a heads-up, Grammarly is a nice tool to use but be mindful that it adds extra unnecessary spacing -- source mode might fix the issue. So, if you're gonna copy and paste the results, be sure to run through the stories and remove it prior to publishing it. Vngel W (talk) 14:55, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 21:19, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Edits Hey man, edits are always appreciated (when they're good), but you have to be mindful of what you publish. Your recent ones either remove all the spaces, making the story one big paragraph, or they add a ridiculous amount in-between. You also sometimes remove the author's credit template when you paste over your edits. Mistakes happen, I get it -- no biggie -- I make them myself. However, I ask that you please be mindful and preview your edits (or even check to see if and/or what was already added) to prevent conflicts. Don't repeat the same mistakes, learn from them. Vngel W (talk) 19:01, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 13:55, May 10, 2018 (UTC) EOT 18:16, May 23, 2018 (UTC)Mr.editorofthigs Warning Don't add categories to Marked for Review pages. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 15:35, May 29, 2018 (UTC) EOT 16:31, May 29, 2018 (UTC)Mr.editorofthigs